Lauren Rowe
Name: Lauren Rowe Gender: Female Age: 18 Grade: 12th School: Aurora High School Hobbies and Interests: Softball, card games, science, physics Appearance: Lauren is tall for a female at 5'10", and weighs 155 pounds. She is a relatively thin individual, with toned arm and leg muscles from softball. Other than that, she is normally proportioned. Her skin is a little tan, especially during the summer, but she is unmistakably Caucasian. Her face is somewhat thin, and she has a slightly pointed chin. Her thin nose has a small upward tilt, with a straight bridge. Little makeup can be seen on her face, but she does use small amounts to cover some imperfections. She has long eyelashes, and light brown eyes. Lastly, she has long, dark brown hair reaching to about the middle of her back - sometimes tied up in a ponytail, due to sports and scientific experiments. While an occasional person might consider her pretty, the word that probably most describes her is dignified. Her attire reflects that; she often wears knee-length skirts, cardigans, sweaters, and pea coats, though not often all at the same time. On occasion, though, especially when with close friends, she'll settle for a T-shirt and jeans. On the day of the abduction, Lauren was wearing a short-sleeved grey T-shirt, a black open cardigan, and blue jean capri pants, along with black no-show socks and grey Vans. Biography: Lauren was born to Michelle and Christopher Rowe in Seattle. Her younger sister, Kaitlyn, is three years younger than her. She was a eager, active child, intent on exploring the world around her. This sometimes got her into trouble, but her parents watched her very closely, as she was their first child, so she never got into more trouble than she could handle. Elementary school went well for her, both academically and socially. Academically, she learned about as fast as most of her peers. Her parents were always willing to help with what she couldn't figure out, and she was always willing to listen. Her father, a biological engineer by trade, began to cultivate her interest in science. Her mother taught as an elementary school substitute teacher on occasion, and was willing to clear up and rephrase any points that Christopher made, especially if they were made in scientific terms that Lauren didn't understand. Socially, she made several friends, barring a few setbacks. Fifth grade was the first time that Lauren experienced rejection from her peers, when some girls decided not to let her play with their group. Her parents helped her come to terms with this; the girls hadn't known her very well, despite having been in her class, and just hadn't felt like letting her play with them. It was no act of malice. Lauren understood, but she became a little more reserved after this event. Her grades remained as high as ever in middle school, for the most part. She had some trouble with English essays, feeling as if the interpretations of texts were just her teachers making things up. What she lacked in English, she made up for in science, consistently scoring high on evaluations. Socially, she stuck with a group of close friends, making forays into the larger crowd occasionally. High school didn't change much. While she could still maintain a reasonable grade in English, usually a B, she grew disillusioned with the concept of the class as a whole. She couldn't really see why literary analysis helped her understand the world - for the sake of grades, though, she faked her way through. She didn't participate much in class discussions. History, she found, was mostly memorization, which took her some study time but not much. As for math, she was average - good enough to take advanced classes and understand the concepts, but not particularly quickly. She continued excelling in science. It was something that she could understand well; the sciences explained how the world worked. Sometimes, she even took to performing experiments on her own time. Nothing serious, dangerous, or complex, but she found it fun to design experiments and test out scientific concepts - mainly physics ones, since those were usually the least messy and easiest to repeat. She plans on going to college after graduation; she's been accepted under a physics major, but is considering switching to biology or chemistry as well. Socially, she's become somewhat closed, usually hanging out with her softball teammates. Although loyal to her friends, she's usually quite reserved to others. She'll answer questions, but not talk unless spoken to. Generally, she doesn't offer help, either. This can result as her coming off as somewhat cold. With friends, it's different. She'll be, if not talkative, at least a fairly active member of most conversations, though she does have moments where she prefers to retreat and listen as the conversational topics flow onward. She's not known for letting her emotions take hold of her to an undue extent, so she makes a pretty good mediator for her friends. She's okay with not being popular; after all, she feels quality of friendships matters more than quantity. She's on relatively good terms with her parents, though she's not particularly close to them. She's closer to her sister, who she's rather protective of, especially now that Kaitlyn is in high school as a freshman. Lauren doesn't want Kaitlyn to be bullied or feel out of place, especially while Kaitlyn is still trying to find her place in a new school. Every Friday night, the Rowes have a family game night, which mainly consists of competitive board games and card games, such as Go Fish or Cheat. Lauren prefers the card games, because Kaitlyn always trounces her soundly in Candyland. She also enjoys playing with playing cards on her own time, finding games like solitaire both relaxing and somewhat intellectually stimulating. However, she doesn't usually play cards with others outside her own family, instead preferring to keep it a private pastime. Plus, she thinks of it as a nice break from the more active activities which she usually participates in due to softball. Although her parents have never seen fit to involve themselves in who their daughter associates with socially or in her grades at school, they had a lasting effect on Lauren when they pushed her into team sports in elementary school, specifically softball. Lauren didn't appreciate the gesture at first, but soon grew to like being part of a group effort. Currently, on the school team, Lauren plays left field, having moved up to the varsity level in her junior year. She tends to be more cordial than usual towards her teammates, mostly because she knows them better than most of her other classmates. They constitute most of her closest friends, despite the contrast between her teammates' strong personalities and Lauren's often calmer disposition. Advantages: Due to softball, she is fit, has upper body strength and good hand-eye coordination, and can run reasonably fast. She also has a fairly level head, which means she should be able to keep calm under pressure and think things through. Disadvantages: Not having a large circle of friends and having a closed demeanor to most makes her a unknown quantity. Others may judge her as a threat because of this. She's also not great at reaching outside her social circle, because of lack of practice, rendering it more difficult for her to ally with others or create groups. Designated Number: Female student No. 069 --- Designated Weapon: Empty Syringe/Needle Conclusion: Hehe, girl sixty-nine. But really, I'm sure her terrible weapon and lack of acquaintances won't impact her performance too badly. Not when she can find her softball friends and do... things together. I'm done here. - Andrew Denning The above biography is as written by Iceblock. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled by: Iceblock Kills: '''None '''Killed By: Rutherford Roger Jr. Collected Weapons: Empty Syringe/Needle (designated weapon) Allies: Enemies: Mid-game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: *''"Alive's close to alright."'' Other/Trivia *In August '13, Lauren won the BDA. Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Lauren, in chronological order. Pre-Game: *After Practice V5: *Finding Center *This is a message from Lord Nergal. "I await you on the Dread Isle." *Assumptions *Borrowed Time *I'll be Their Bogeyman Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Lauren Rowe. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! *I keep rolling kids I am biased towards, and I'll just admit in that I think Lauren is excellent. That's because Ice's prose is somehow magical in making me very intrigued in the story when there actually isn't much in the story going on. Lauren, I think, is great simply on how calming reading her is given the situation she is in. She really has this soothing atmosphere in her posts, even when in a confrontational situation and dying. I am very happy to have had one my kids be a part of her story. Also, finding a quote for her for her BDA award was a pain. - Un-Persona *I have to agree with Persy above, Ice has a way with words that make his characters immensly satisfying to read and Lauren is no exception. She is a great character for newbie's to read I feel, her plot for the most part is just to survive, like that quote up there demonstrates and she doesn't have too many threads to look through like some other characters do that often get recommended. So she's a good and quick read that focuses on the principal concept of the game in a way that is entertaining to read and I feel that if you want to understand how SOTF works, then Lauren would be a great choice. - Matador Category:V5 Students